1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to an image forming apparatus, a motor control apparatus, and a method for controlling a motor thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, a motor control apparatus and a motor control method thereof, capable of varying a gain value with respect to a BLDC motor easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus generally operates to generate, print out, receive or transmit image data. The examples of the image forming apparatus include, mainly, printers, scanners, copiers, facsimiles, and multi function unit (MFU) integrating the functions mentioned above.
The image forming apparatuses generally employ motors to carry out various functions including advancing of the printing mediums, feeding of the printing mediums, or the like. The recent image forming apparatuses generally employ an increased number of motors to support various optional units such as auto document feeder (ADF) unit, finisher unit, high capacity feeder (HCF) unit, double capacity feeder (DCF) unit, or the like.
The recent image forming apparatuses increasingly utilize a brushless direct current (BLDC) motor to prevent noise from driving operation. The BLDC motor omits the brush structure from the DC motor and electrically carries out rectification. Since the BLDC motor omits the possible mechanical friction between brush and rectifier, speedy and silent operation is possible.
Meanwhile, the BLDC motor, being brushless, generally employs a driving circuit to detect the location of the rotor using sensors such as Hall sensor, and control by sequentially applying electric power to the respective phases of the BLDC motor.
Specifically, the convention manner of controlling the BLDC motor utilizes an analog type phase locked loop (PLL) driving circuit. However, since the analog PLL adjusts the control gain value using a manual element such as a connected external resistor or capacitor, it is difficult to change the control gain value without changing the components, once the control gain value is fixed.